Naruto: A Purple Legacy
by Marato Eto
Summary: when Naruto happens to awaken a legendary dojutsu, and just so happens to find a girl his age that understands him, what will happen to our young protagonist? Naruto/Yugito strong smart cunning Naruto Rinnegan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fic on… you guessed it Naruto. But on to more important things, first; this shall be a Naru/Yugi NaruYugi Naruto/Yugito Naruto X Yugito and any other way you can see that pairing written or otherwise. Second! Harems will never be written by me, ever in my life time, I think they are immoral and dumb, your heart should belong to one and not two three four 5,792. Just figured I'd say that.**

 **Now that that is over, I should point out that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kaguya Kurama… uhh… insert more last names that don't apply here will be slight over powered, with new jutsu's and things in this, yeah… I am kinda gonna make the jutsu's up as I go to, so I can't really tell you any main ones. Also the Rinnegan. So yeah. Enjoy this story, peace!**

It was a decent day out there were a small amount of wind and a few clouds out, much to the enjoyment of a young Nara, but we are not focusing on him, we are in pursuit of a young orange track suit wearing genin. A fairly tall older man with red make-up was yelling at him, "okay brat, I thing its time we start your training in mastering the Kyuubi's chakra, and the best way I think to do this is to do something… drastic." The orange clad ninja spoke up in a rather loud manner "what? What do you mean 'drastic'?" Jiraiya spoke up again "stand right here." He pointed next to him and the genin followed orders and stood in the spoot he pointed. "now what-?" he just finished his sentence as he was pushed off a cliff directly next to them, all the while Jiraiya looked into the crevice. _"forgive me Minato."_

The boy was falling down the cliff at high speeds scared for his life unknowingly to him his eye's started to spiral into a metallic purple and form into a solid metallic purple with four rings inside spaced out evenly, suddenly his mind snapped into auto pilot and he screamed the two words that changed his life forever. "Almighty push!" he yelled as he directed the powerful force of gravity in front of him which seeing as he was in midair sent him flying upwards and back to his original position as he groaned from the pain of hitting the ground hard.

Jiraiya then ran over to him wondering how on earth he did that, and just as the genin opened his eyes Jiraiya gasped, "the Rinnegan!"

Naruto raised his head looking at Janiya's face, wondering why he was looking at him with that face. "… What?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya made sure he wasn't hallucinating and then started to speak "Naruto… you happen to have the most powerful dojutsus known to the ninja world."

"what?!" Naruto asked/screamed in non-belief "it's true Naruto. You possess the eyes of the sage of the six paths, the Rinnegan."

"so… does that mean that I am some descendent of him?" Naruto deduced.

"for now we don't know… lets see if you can turn you're Rinnegan off. Stop all flow of chakra to your eyes." Naruto did so but the Rinnegan eye colour was still the same. "it worked!" Naruto applauded. "no it didn't brat!" "what? Yes it did! I can no longer see your chakra!" Naruto told. "wait how did you know it was my chakra you were seeing?" Jiraiya asked curiously "well I was looking at you and I saw blue fluid like stuff move from your body and through your heart, and I know that chakra comes from your heart and core, so I made a good guess." "ah, well alright. It looks like you can stop using its powers but not the colour of your eyes. Anyway, lets try and keep this on the down low till after the finals. But I think you can use them during the finals since I am planning to unveil it to Surutobi-sensei after anyway."

"alright pervy-sage!" Naruto perked back up. "do you thing you can teach me how to use it?" Jiraiya thought for a moment before nodding, they then went to start his training in it, _"not like I haven't trained a Rinnegan user before, in fact I believe I still have the old scrolls from when I trained Nagato in it."_

Two days later

"alright Naruto now use the universal push to push it out and then pull it back in with the least delay in stopping as possible!" Naruto nodded before pushing it out then attempting to quickly real it back in, there was a delay of two seconds before the large rock came back

 _"_ _he is making incredible progress, so much faster than Nagato, if that is even possible, but here he is doing better than him… what is this child made of talent or is this just dumb luck? Whatever the case, I must train him hard in this, I have approximately 12 days to finish this Rinnegan training then we must head into toad summoning, if he gets that done fast we will return to Rinnegan training.-"_

just as he finished monologing Naruto roared in anger at not being able to do it correctly, he then crossed his fingers and screamed "multi-shadow-clone jutsu!" then 200 clones popped into existence and he started to push and pull rocks in quick succession as did all the other clones did, Jiraiya sweat dropped, _this kid as much more chakra then he should have… this should be illegal."_

Exactly 12 days later

A boulder twice the size of Jiraiya flew out at unimaginable speeds and flew back in less than a millisecond it changed course. "I did it!" "my almighty push is also improving at such a high speed, I have cut the time between pushes from twenty seconds to only seven! I love shadow clones!" "Jiraiya-sensei, I have also come a long way in toad style taijutsu, Fukasaku said I am fairly adept at it because of my shadow clones," Jiraiya was listening intently to Naruto, "also… I hope you aren't mad but I looked through those scrolls on Rinnegan techniques and… I sent a hundred shadow clones to work on it, and they finished it, I believe it was the preta path ability.

Jiraiya looked baffled "you finished the preta path at the same time as the deva?!" he then sighed. "I shoulda known you would do something like this… anyway we are going to get to doing toad summoning, and since you can't use shadow clones for training that skill you are allowed to send clones to work on another Rinnegan ability. I would advise the animal or the asura path." Naruto took a few seconds to think then he summoned four hundred clones in two groups. "group one! You are to work on the asura path! Group two! You are to work on the animal! Get the scrolls and get to work!" Naruto stated all the clones the ran to their respective places and waited for one to retrieve the scroll.

Naruto then turned to Jiraiya "alright lets go." They then went to their training grounds and started their toad training. Surprisingly Naruto was able to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu on his first solid try, which quickly made friends with Naruto… after he gave Gamatatsu candy

14 days later

"I did it!" Naruto screamed in excitement from being able to summon Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya! Why did you summon me? I don't see anything to attack,"

"I didn't summon you, the blond did." Gamabunta looked down further to see him and spoke "this child? He looks like he can't summon a simple clone let alone have enough chakra to summon me,"

"the kid has the Rinnegan." Gamabunta nearly dropped his giant pipe but composed himself.

"alright, I suppose I can allow this child a chance. Get on my back, if you fall of even once I will take you name off the summoning scroll." Gamabunta stated then started jumping around at high rates rolling flipping whatever, and Naruto actually never moved, he knew from the start that toads have slippery skin, so the first thing he did was use the tree walking Technique to stick to his head and he stayed unmoving for four hours before Gamabunta stopped panting,

"alright… kid… you win…. i… can't go any longer…" Naruto cheered and jumped off his head and down to the ground next to Jiraiya "I did it!" Jiraiya looked very proud. "yes you did brat, now go rest up and enjoy the day and head to bed early tonight, ill see you at the finals."

"alright pervy-sage!" Naruto then ran off… to ichirakus.

A few minutes later.

Naruto was arriving at ichiraku's and as he sat down he smelled an amazing scent, it was entrancing it was not the smell of majestic ramen but more… feminine. He looked over to his left and looked at a beautiful kunoichi, a girl with blond hair that was tied back in a bandaged pony tail reaching just above her waist she also wore the normal jonin attire for the cloud.

Naruto was 100% entranced in her scent and her beauty. He was having trouble not staring, meanwhile Teuchi and Ayame were staring with astonishment and wonder. It was beautiful, and soon the girl looked over towards Naruto kinda surprised by how he is starring at her, no one ever did that without either lust or for looking down upon her, but he was different, he was staring it was more of curiousness. And tenderness. Nothing bad just… love? _"no no, what am I thinking?"_

seconds later a voice in her mind came **"kitten, he likes you! He really likes you! You should make him your mate!"** "shush Mattabi, he does not like me that way. Right?"

 **"** **your lying to yourself kitten. Look at his blissful state he smells your alluring sent and is dreaming of you, look at him"** a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she pulled herself together and looked at him _, "though she does not like the outfit it can be fixed. But judging my his forearms I can tell he is fairly masculine for his age, though we are the same age… hmmm… those whisker marks are adorable."_

 **"** **come on kitten, you can't deny it! You like him! And he likes you."**

She sighed and as she was about to ask him on a walk or something along those lines but he beat her to it "would you.. like to uhh… go on a walk or something?" he cringed slightly waiting for a punch to hit him, he has become rather used to it because of Sakura. But something unexpected happened, in a sweet and pleased tone she spoke "alright, but first may I know your name? mine is Yugito."

Naruto quickly and softly replied, "my name is Naruto, " in the moment he forgot his last name.

 **Heheheheheh I am super evil villenie thing... heheheh till next time... peace!**


	2. Loves start

**Welcome to chapter two! Yes, yes, I am amazing, if you bow now the world might be sparred, well terrible and idiotic boasting aside welcome to the second chapter of many to come, in this one I shall get to the parring, also I was planning on explaining the whole "Naruto getting the Rinnegan" thing later in the story, like… more towards the end, and don't complain about that not being how things work because I have read and watched things where the reason behind people getting things are revealed at the end. Well… without further ado… adu… something along those lines… let the amazingly gracious and humble story continue.**

"Well then Naruto, I would love to walk with you," Naruto was amazed that she allowed him to walk with him, _'to bad I don't have the bayakug- NO! bad Naruto!'_ shaking those thoughts from his head he paid for his meal and her's on top of it which the finished eating after they were done talking, he thought it right to, which she happily excepted, but she tipped since she can't have him pay for everything, it wasn't officially a date after all.

Soon the found themselves walking and talking happily as Naruto recalled a few of his old planking story's, she was amazed at how he was able to evade all those ANBU and get away with all the things he did. Non-the-less she giggled laughed at his antics. "and then they finally caught me after three hours. And no one noticed me defacing the hokage monument." She was still in a mixture of hilarity and surprise at this.

"well that is quite the surprise now isn't it," and in a moment of realization Mattabi yelled **"Kurama!" she yelled excitedly "it's the Kyubi jincuuriky"** 'really? Wow, I feel this way for another jin- NO NO! it's definitely not that… is it? **' "don't hide from yourself kitten. Heheheh touch his-"** she was cut off when Naruto suddenly stopped.

Naruto's mindscape-

 **"** **kit… I want a favor from you."** Kurama asked gently for once not being loud and demanding **"that girl there that has you infatuated to her… touch her forhead… please."** Naruto was surprised that the Kyubi was being so nice but, this ment that it actually ment something to him so he nodded and left his mind scape.

The real world-

Naruto suddenly looked towards her and raised his hand then planted them in-between her eyes and they both fell in a trance,

Double mind scape,-

The two teens looked on as they saw the two tailed beasts converse happily but they were out of ear shot so they turned to each other Yugito was still blushing from her thoughts of the boy because they were prominent in her mind

"o-oh… h-hey…" Naruto immediately remembered why girls blush from a book he read. He grinned slightly perversely but with no perverted means… sorta. "ohhh looks like we can agree on three things now." Yugito shocked by his announcement inquired about those three things "what?- I mean… uhem… what do you mean Naruto?" she asked after clearing her throat and preparing herself.

"well, we both agree I am an amazing prankster, two we both have tailed beasts and know each other's pain… and…"he got closer and planted his head next to her's and whispered "we both have a hard time accepting our feelings." At that moment Yugito did a double take, "w-what are you talking about Naruto?" she stuttered out. "weeeeeeell my clones were going through the library after my sensei said he wouldn't train a dumb student, and I went in a parenting section by accident, the clone found a book titled 'birds and bee's' so I read threw it, thinking it was a childrens fairy tail, I like fairy tails, so I was surprised it went on about puberty and all that, seeing some…. Changes in my body, I wanted further detail so I went to my sensei and he… elaborated… and he told me all about why girls blush like you were doing just moments ago… so… something you want to tell me?" her blush kept getting hotter and hotter, she swore she could feel a fire on her face

"uh… u-uhh… sigh… fine… I admit it, I feel… something for you…" Naruto felt estatic so much in fact that he went so far as to lean in and peck her on the lips which was returned with a hot blush as she held her hanging left arm with her right he apologized profusely to which she shook her head "i-it's alright… I mean, I can't say it wasn't…. enjoyable."

Naruto smirk was huge, _'I actually found someone that understands me for me, and she is so pretty too.' He finally got over everything and he sat_ down and patted the area of grass beside him, and she sat down as she debated whether to lean on him or not, but she soon agreed with herself and leaned her head on his shoulder to which he smiled.

"well, I want to know about you. Everything, anything and especially from your mouth and perspective not anyone else's alright?" she complied and told him about her life, how the cloud favored B and looked at her as a less than and the only good attention she got was from B the Raikage or the boys who wanted her for her body more than her. To which she turned everyone away. Naruto looked at her with a mixture of respect sympathy and most prominently a look that told her he was there if needed. She smiled and then asked "well, now you know me, what about you?"

"well." He told her his life story, (for gods inferno if you don't know Naruto's past what fan are you? If you need it then just look up 'Naruto' on any search engine and look at the wiki.) she was surprised and a bit sadden that he had it much worse than her, but at least they knew each other's pain.

They soon went to retelling to each other the good parts of their lives. Naruto's time with Surutobi and at ichiraku's and Yugito with her times with bee and the Raikage.

"and that's about my life." Yugito smiled. She was content. Surprisingly enough the cat and fox were curled up tightly together and talking as well

"well…" Naruto got a mischievous smile "does this make us a couple?" her gaze turned more to him and looked into his purple eyes, which she was told of when Naruto was telling his story, and asked " what?" he smirked more than leaned in fast and quick to which her mind didn't process it and he kissed her deeply and passionately lying on top of her after he brought her to the floor from h==there sitting position their hands interlocked together and raised above their heads yet still on the floor with them as they interlocked lips. Yugito surprise had long worn off as she allowed him entrance to her mouth and their tongues were dancing with each other as Yugito moaned lightly loving the sensation as this went on for a few minutes as the pulled away in unison to retrieve oxygen.

"mmm… that is what I meant." Naruto stated, to which Yugito looked at him as if contemplating, she spoke soon after. "yes it does, Naruto." They stared intensely at each other not in hate or rivalry but in love. Soon their time was broken when both the beasts came over, **"okay kit. Time to go, you can do more with your mate outside."** Both Naruto and Yugito flushed at the comment but said nothing as they both exited the mind scape.

Outside-

They both regained consciousness. The second they regained control Naruto ran his fingers down her side making her tingle and then brought her in close for a time that they had no idea how long they were waiting for, soon they broke apart and looked deeply at each other. Then spoke "well then…. Heheheh I am happy for us," Naruto said happily "as am I, Naruto."

"but this is going to be a hard time trying to keep this relationship going on," Naruto thought "well… it can't be that hard it'll work, I promise! And when I make a promise I always keep it, that's my nindo." She smiled happily 'maybe this will work out.'

"hey… I'm curious as to why you are in the leaf anyway… why did you come here?" she then produced a scroll "I am here as a ambassador, I as supposed to deliver this message to the hokage, but he was busy so I went to get something to eat to waste some time before I go back, "Naruto smiled "alright, I am participating in the chunin exams!"

Naruto scribbled on a piece of paper that he had on him the handed the note to Yugito. "if I don't see you, you can go here, it is my address so you are free to come and go, I don't mind."

She took it happily and read it quickly before returning it to her kuni pouch, "thank you Naruto-kun" to which Naruto replied. "no trouble Yugito-chan."

And so they left each other naruto went home to clean and prepare for the chunin exams and Yugito went to take a cat nap.

 **Alright then, second chapter done it took longer than expected to wright but I couldn't leave a ready down. but anyways hope you enjoyed. Peace!**

 **Quick update note in this story as I dumbly forgot to mention Yugito will be thirteen as Naruto, I am changing the ages aroung because well she was 29 when Naruto was 16 so that's a 13 year difference, and this way she can grow with the tailed beast. and on another side side note Kurama the fuzzball will be nicer in this fic, not out right giving Naruto bijuu mode but nicer with him rather than a douche.**


	3. the chunin exams start

**Hey guys, I am back, once again. I hope you like this I have been bored lately so I have been super chapter man, sorta. I just like updating for everyone, its fun to see reviews and the hits keep ticking up there 1, 2, 3, 4, 156. Quite literally. It's a nice feeling, so I want to get these out. I used to be fualty in the length department with my old… er… one shots, sorta one shots. Just some un opend starters sorta but I have grown to be more detailed, so I am trying my hardest to keep chapters up to at the least 1,700 but I hope as things pick up more ill find it in me to write longer writes.**

 **If everyone hasn't read the last A/N at the end of last chapter, do so now because it is important.**

 **Now onto the majestic story of the trials of Uzumaki naruto as he goes through the trials of the will of fire, per say per say and per say again.**

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and looked around. 'beautiful blond bandaged pony tail cloud gear date girlfriend' naruto thought in quick succession.

He quickly sighed as he sat down recalling the events of yesterday.

After a few moments of thinking there was a knock at the door, the sun was barely rising at the moment, he looked over at the clock and read '5:34' … _'_ _who the fuck is knocking on my door at 5:30 in the morning? I don't have to be at the exams till ten thirty.'_

Naruto slowly got up and walked to the door opening it slowly with a kuni in hand. But surprisingly it wasn't a villager ANBU Kakashi, Jiraiya, or anyone else it was the young blond that he 'befriended' yesterday. "hello Yugito-chan." He said in-between yawns as he rubbed his eyes and opened the door for her to enter.

"hello Naruto-kun." She said sweetly as she walked in and was met with a nicely clean apartment. "wow I was expecting a mess."

"it was a mess. One hell of a mess, but I cleaned it, it didn't take long as I made clones to help but it was annoying." He yawned again as he walked into the kitchen "tea?" he asked through the house as she was looking around she replied "yes, please." He then put on a pot of tea and walked in after her.

"like my humble abode?" he asked cynically. "yes actually, its cozy and sweet. It even smells nice."

"you smell better" he said out loud accidentally as he smacked his head with his palm. "Baka."

She giggled at his antics and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, "I think that's sweet" she then walked towards the kitchen

"he blushed lightly and headed in after her after hearing the whistle of the pot, he poured two cups and sat them at the small table and sat down "tea's ready Yugito-chan."

She promptly took her seat and blew on her tea before it cooled than took it and sipped it lightly.

"so what are you planning on doing in the chunin exams to win?"

He took a moment to think as he sipped his tea. "hmm… well I was planning on pounding Neji into the ground for the sake of him being a fate obsessing prick… buuuut I think I'll fling him high in the air to spite him. Hyuga are prideful in there taijutsu so much in fact they refuse to learn anything more. So I'll take away his ability to get near me. The only thing else I could think of is blinding him… hm I need a bright chakra flash. Something that'll blind him... well. I don't have the time anyway; I guess that'll have to wait."

Yugito thought on that. "I got it!" naruto shouted. "I can blind him! It'll only last a couple days though. If I can pump more chakra into my rasengan but keep the same size it will brighten and brighten till I overload his byakugan! It's perfect!" Yugito thought again. "actually you are right. It has to be bright and have ungodly amounts of chakra to overload the byakugan"

Naruto stood triumphant. Then sat back down to finish his tea. "did you meet the hokage yet?"

"yes I have, he has agreed to the clouds terms on an alliance."

Naruto was happy "that's great, now that we have the two most powerful villages together with the sand as well we are very powerful… but I think the sand will lose our trust soon, they have had a shaky relationship with us and it seems to be slowly falling, "

Yugito responded immediately "that is why the Raikage sent me here actually, he was watching your bonds with the sand and you, he was waiting for something odd to happen, and that he did. It seemed odd because as a couple representatives that he sent undercover as civilians went into the sand they heard a few shinobi discussing something about the leaf and S-ranked secret. They reported and the Raikage sent me,"

Naruto listened intently to it and thought, "hmm it would make sense, yes. They are planning an attack, I don't know why but they must be."

Yugito nodded. "well, you should be getting ready right?" naruto nodded and sat up finishing his tea in one gulp as he walked to his room removing his shirt as he walked then promptly shut the door as he entered

A couple hours later. -

Naruto and Yugito finished their tea and set off on a small walk around the village not really paying attention to anything and soon started to head out towards the exams center arena.

Soon they reached the arena and Yugito stopped and turned towards him, "well, I have to leave after the exams are over, actually before they end, I am really pushing my limit by watching your match so I have to leave once you win." Naruto smiled gratefully. "thanks Yugito-chan, I'll do my best," they gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went their separate ways.

Arena-

Genma was yelling over a loud speaker "alright everyone, take your seats as the exams are about to be on their way!" and soon the whole audience was in place and a lone ANBU was smirking evilly under his mask.

Kage booth-

"hokage-dono. Where is the last Uchiha? Is he not to be competing, I was sure he got passed the previous tests?" Hiruzin thought for a moment then replied, "well, Sasuke is being tardy, un infamous trait that he apparently picked up from his sensei, unfortunately I must disqualify him."

The kazekage quickly retorted "but hokage-dono, there must be another way, people all over the elemental regions have come here for his match specifically, it could be bad for your village, you should move his match to the end that way you can build suspense and anticipation," Hiruzin contemplated for a moment then nodded his head slowly. He then signaled for an ANBU to come to him "Bird please inform Genma of the changes. Sauske's match it to be switched for Shikamaru's match." The ANBU nodded and left.

Arena-

Genma was talking quietly with the bird masked ANBU and soon spoke to the audience "alright everyone, the match that is Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara of the sand is postponed till the end and has been substituted with Shikamaru Nara VS Temari of the sand.

There was loud boo's but they soon excepted it, "first match Naruto Uzumaki, VS Neji Hyuga" the two combatants soon made their way to the arena "Begin!" Genma shouted Neji stood still and looked at naruto Naruto had his head tilted down so no one saw his eyes as he had for the entire time he has been here, soon Neji spoke.

"ah yes, I remember you, you are Naruto Uzumaki, village clown and dead last of your class. If you think you can beat me a Hyuga a member of the villages best fighters and nearly a royal family, you are dead wrong, because fate has demanded I win all fights that come towards me and you are no exception. My eyes see everything"

"naruto soon started to giggle then laugh lightly then louder and louder and soon it was all out laughter with him holding his sides and as suddenly as it started it stopped as he looked up showing his eyes. "your eyes are nothing compared to mine. My eyes are the original. And I am going to beat you into the ground," then he pointed to himself smiling his trademarked grin "and I won't get a scratch on me,"

To say Neji was angry was an understatement he was downright pissed. He then activated his byakugan and got in stance which naruto followed by activating his Rinnegan and getting in toad style stance. "Bring it on bastard." Naruto yelled at him. Which Neji charged at him as naruto smirked, he wanted him to charge, he quickly changed his stance to his normal random one, and jumped over Neji's head which Neji attempted to hit him in the air but wasn't fast enough and quickly naruto manipulated gravity around him to change his trajectory in which he doubles mule kicked Neji in the back and jumped over him rolling back into toad stance.

Neji got back up even more pissed off as he charged back in aiming for a heart strike but found that he was thrown back at such a high speed he actually slammed a foot into the wall, he soon got back out coughing up a bit of blood as he stood back up wiping the blood from his mouth as he got in gentle fist stance again and waited for him this time. "fate has demanded I win, you shall lose Uzumaki!" naruto smirked and charged at him as he got close Neji smiled and activated his rotation to which naruto made a rasengan and drilled it into the dome which drilled Neji into the ground he soon found himself unable to move to which he looked around and saw he was in a pit up to his neck, "what did you do?!" Neji screamed.

Naruto smirked. "well I was studying in the library and found that when two spinning forces clash it maters on 1) who is higher and 2) which spinning velocity is faster. My rasengan has both so I charged at you with my rasengan ready I knew you would rely on your not-so ultimate defense so I figured I would immobilize you, oh also" he held his hand out and made a rasengan and kept pumping chakra into it and kept going and going and going and it soon was so bright it looked like a mini white sun and it then exploded in Neji's face naruto got blown back but got up and walked back up to a now screaming Neji

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES!"

Naruto felt a small amount of sadness for him, but at the same time, he was happy to put him in his place.

Stands-

Hiashi Hyuga was a stern and usually emotionless man but the way naruto kept beating neji and even blinded him was extremely surprising, soon his younger daughter Hanabi spoke up "father… did he blind Nee-san?" Hiashi nodded, "yes Hanabi."

Arena.-

"now, I hope this is a learning experience for you, you are not above anyone else, and fate is controlled by you, also, you can't hit someone if you can't get near them." Naruto walked away from the continuously screaming Hyuga without a scratch

After a few moments Genma shaked the surprise of and announce "Winner by flawless victory Naruto Uzumaki!

 **Mwahahahahahahahahahah… heheheh that was a fun one to write, I was thinking of having all the matches in this chapter but they might take a while so I wont. Look forward to next chapter, it should be out soon. Peace!**


End file.
